


Release Us Together With the Lanterns

by A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye



Series: Push-Pull [8]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye/pseuds/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye
Summary: Karma makes a proposal, in his own roundabout way.Originally written for Karushuu Week Summer 2016





	Release Us Together With the Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> This presumes same-sex marriage gets legalized at some point in the future in Japan and alludes to the epilogue. Please note that Obon is a festival relating to the dead which involves releasing lanterns on the river.
> 
> I nearly named this "We're Subversive Like a Carp (We Swim Upstream)." I'm still laughing
> 
> Prompt: Proposal

Neither of them gets down on one knee, because that isn’t their style. That’s for normal people and romantics. Instead, one morning, Karma leaves a marriage license on the kitchen table with his part filled in and walks out the door humming in anticipation.

When he comes back from work, he finds the relevant sections completed in Gakushū’s neat, almost angry handwriting, along with a sticky note that says,  _Really? Isn’t this is exactly what the therapist told us not to do?!_  Smiling, Karma adds a sticky note of his own that says,  _Sure! You know I love making authority figures cry._  And their entire relationship has been weird and roundabout and passive-aggressive, why change it now because some person with a doctorate says so? It works for them! He thinks for a moment, adds a winky face, and then waits for Gakushū to come home.

When he does come home, Karma’s drawn up a list of potential dates for a ceremony and a list of arguments about why Gakushū should add himself to the Akabane family registry instead of vice versa. Gakushū, of course, argues that a neglectful family both of them are indifferent to is worse than his father, while Karma gives him his best puppy dog eyes. Obviously, that won’t work, but it’s funny to see the weirded-out look on Gakushū’s face.

They eventually agree to save that discussion for later and focus on picking a date. The list that Karma made is all the most bizarre and ironic holidays he could find, like Obon, Halloween, April Fool’s. Gakushū’s eye starts twitching when he sees the list, but in the end, he gives in wordlessly and picks the first day of Obon. That’s how Karma knows it must be love.

So then they start calling future guests. Karma’s first pick is Nagisa, since he’s been the longest witness to this surprisingly functional catastrophe, and once Nagisa picks up, he says, “We’re getting married,” calm and cheerful.

“What?”

“On Obon,” Karma adds. “You’ll clear your calendar, won’t you?” He only leaves the faintest edge on his voice out of some sense of courtesy, but the threat’s still clear, he thinks.

A moment elapses, then Nagisa puts down the phone. He thinks Nagisa might be sobbing.

When Nagisa picks his phone back up, he sounds like he’s three steps away from breaking out the alcohol. “Why do you hate me,” he says dully, not even a question. “Why do you want me to suffer.”

“Because it’s funny,” Karma answers. That’s basically his motivation for everything, to be honest.

“You two are so much worse than my students,” sighs Nagisa. “Some of them might knife me, but at least they can’t take down the Japanese government if they’re mad at their … boyfriend? No, that’d imply you like each other.”

“So, Obon?”

“Obon,” Nagisa agrees miserably, and hangs up.

“Well, Asano-kun,” Karma says, looking at Gakushū, who’s just put down the phone himself and looks suitably disgruntled at whoever (read: probably the Chairman) was on the other end, “this marriage is off to a great start, isn’t it?”


End file.
